Raven
by Sefera
Summary: This is a Fanfiction discribing the life of an inserted original character into the pre-canon Naruto-verse, who went on to throughly enjoy the multi-verse.
1. Raven

This is a Naruto Fanfiction in which the writer-reader is reborn as an original character eight years before the Kyuubi attack, as a newly orphaned shinobi child, with all their memories of our world more or less intact. Itachi Uchiha is older here then in cannon, as to fit with the story, and a few miner points may be altered, but it was written for fun so to bad. And of corse the writer does not, in any manner, own Naruto as a fiction. ALSO: YES THERE WILL BE SPOILERS NEAR THE END!

"Speaking" 'thinking' normal text description

…

Hello, my name is Raven, it hasn't always been Raven, but for the purposes of the story, that name will suffice. This story ends, or does it begin, on a day like any other, in the primary hospital of the city of Kanoha, The Land of Fire. Today, in a nondescript room of otherwise unimportance, a child is coming into this world. Today, a young boy is born. Though sadly his mother is not going to live to see him. Mere moments after his birth she falls into a coma, and by the end of the day she passes on.

The father couldn't make it here today, unfortunately forced into a mission of great importance, gathering intelligence from a nearby source, describing a possible conflict with a fellow superpower, The Land of Wind. Also saddening, is that himself and his team will not be returning to Kanoha, their mission doomed to fail, and in failing so begins The Third Shinobi World War.

And so starts off the story of a young boy, orphaned within a week of his birth, and plunged into a war-time Shinobi world. But this child isn't as normal as the story suggests, no, this child has a memory of something else, a world much like this one, but different all the same, a dream. So starts the story of Karasu, the story of Raven.

…

Raven has always been different. A man in the body of a boy, some would say. He carries an understanding in his eyes, not seen in that of your average five year old. He started out life like any young child, though he learnt faster then most, a protégé of life, his tutor would call him. A protégé in every sense of the world.

Today Raven is waiting with children twice his age, in a room much to formal for such a young boy. Today Raven, at age five, is becoming the youngest ever Genin of The Hidden Leaf Village. The teams are selected, but Raven isn't on the list, some wonder why not, when suddenly the room fills with smoke. A large figure strikes from the shadows, grabbing the boy and holding him tight, a knife, a Kunai to the neck.

Raven struggles as the smoke is pulled away to reveal four black ops, ANBU, standing in front of the trader who is still holding him firm, unable to interfere without risking the boy. The man, now recognized as a former tutor, is sending threats to the ANBU, saying how he intends to kill the boy, sighting how his family will be payed handsomely for his sacrifice, how he spent years getting close so he could do this, here, now. Within view of the whole class.

…

A sharp pain in my left shoulder interrupts my reality, and something in my mind snaps. Suddenly everything becomes clear, like a vail has been lifted, and my memories start running back. Images flash before my eyes of my dreams, of a world different but the same, and suddenly I know it was real. I remember, and then, I act.

One moment I'm standing, facing the ANBU with my hands at my sides, but then, faster then I can see or feel, I'm turning around. I pull my self from Mara Sensei's grasp, and use my left hand to pull the Kunai from his outstretched hand, and I drive my right four fingered hand into his stomach, where I can see a swirling blue.

There is a flash of blue and white light, and a shard cling sound, and the nest thing I knew my right hand was through his gut, and his blade was in pieces in the air. That's when I noticed, everything was frozen, a faded grey. Then it happened, everything changed, as if on some Devine order, the color returned in a flash, and everything moved. Mara fell from my hand and dropped to the floor, screaming in pain. His blades shards were blown away, imbedding in the wall of the room. And the ANBU were on top of me as the world spun again.

I felt myself falling and caught sight of an ANBU op as my world faded to black, and I knew no more.

…

"What the actual fuck?" Says an old man in black clothing, a lost look on his face.

"That is exactly the reaction I had." Two men are currently sitting in a white room with a young, and still asleep boy.

"But, how can that be?" Something is familiar about that boy, what was it again?

"We still don't know. All we know is that he didn't have it before." And this younger man, something about him, it's like a crow.

"But how did he get it? People aren't just born with this!" The elder man is sounding upset about something. I don't get it, wait.

"We think he got it in the incident, it was close." What's going on, who am I, how am I here?

"Yes, that has to be it. Near death experiences do help with that." Near death? What's going on?

A sound gets the attention of both men as they turn their eyes to the boy, who is finally starting to stir.

The elder man speaks softly, "Raven." Raven. I'm Raven. That's me. Right?

And I open my eyes. White blinds me for a second, and then I see the men again, one doesn't look much older then me, while the other looks to be ready to die. He's old, really old.

"Raven, can you here me? You've been asleep for two days, Raven." Says the elder man, in a soft voice.

"W-what?" I ask, "Where am I?"

"Your in a recovery room, Raven. What you did was a real shock to your system. Tell me, do you remember anything?"

I shake my head slowly. "Not much, I remember pain, then clarity, then everything stopped and started again… after that I'm here, in this room and people come and go, I don't know anything or anyone… And then… Well, now. No, there was a man, he was like a crow." And the younger man flinches lightly and the name.

The elder nods his head, and speaks, "would you pull on your chakra real quick, pull it to your eyes?" He asks and I feel it as more of an order.

I nod, and close my eyes. I pull my chakra into them and open them again, and the world turns gray. Color leaves and I find it strange. I look up, and the men are frozen, it frightens me for a second, and I stand up. They don't move, so I walk up to them, I walk around them and look out the window. The sight shocks me to my core. Everything is frozen, the leafs of the Fall, frozen in the air. A bird, mid flight, and the people down below in the street. Everything has stopped.

It shocks me so much, in fact, that I lose hold of my chakra, and color rushes back in a flash. The men are up in an instant, turning around, they look at me, eyes wide and mouths gaped. It's rather funny so I laugh.

The elder speaks, after they compose themselves. "How did you do that! One moment you were in your bed, and the next your there! I lived life as a trained shinobi and never once have I seen anything like that!"

That startles me out of my laugh and I start blankly, "I walked. The world went grey again and you didn't move so I got up, and I looked out the window and everything was stopped. Nothing moved." It was rather frightening.

The younger man speaks next, "Well, atleast we know what it does now. It stops time." He looks bemused.

"What what does?" I ask him, I don't know what he's talking about but it sounds important to me. I want to know.

"Well, how to put this? Well, you have the sharingan, and that makes you an Uchiha. If you want, you can come to live with us."

I think for a minute, live with them. I've been an orphan as long as I can remember, other then that old life, those dreams, whatever they mean. No, I want this. I will be an Uchiha. Karasu Uzu Uchiha, Raven Uchiha. "Okay."

…

So, here I am, it's been a few weeks since the incident, and I've finally gotten back enough of my memories that I know what's going on. I've been reborn, and not just that but I got reborn into a fictional world. I'm in Kanoha, of the Naruto-verse, but before the Kyuubi attack. I'm an orphan but also an Uchiha. How do I know? Well, I have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

My Mangekyou, it turns out, gives me the ability to warp Time in my right eye, and Space in my left, Space-Time and reality with both. I don't so much pause time as I exist outside of it, or deeper within it. As far as the universe is concerned, Time is moving normally, but I can create a bubble of sorts, in which the whole of Time, from the Big Bang to the heat death of the universe exists within what is just a plank length outside the bubble.

An infinity in an instant, I can live my whole life, and no one will ever even know. Also, I get to chose what Time applies in my bubble, and what doesn't. so I can still breath and eat and drink, but the food will never go bad until it's already inside my body.

I can warp Space, Time and Space-Time as I see fit, change the vary borders of reality, using my frozen chakra as a Guideline. Because as soon as my chakra leaves my influence, unless I say otherwise it is in normal Time, and so it will not move without me.

Perhaps best of all though, is that security doesn't exist, to me. I can teleport trough space while outside of time. How is someone supposed to defend against that. Any security created must be activated within Time, and anything that's already online exists within Space. Nothing is save from me.

…

It is a late autumn day, and the air is brisk and the village is quiet. It's early morning, December tenth, of an indiscriminate year. I'm currently standing in the Hokages office, as an off duty Chunin, and the old Third Hokage is speaking to the young Fourth about something classified. Saratobi gave up some years ago trying to keep restricted information from me. No matter what he did, or had ordered done, I just kept finding the secrets. Nothing he tried worked and, after a few infiltration ops, it became apparent that the other hidden villages were just as bad, so he eventually stopped trying. He gave me standing SS-Rank access and the rank of Chunin and washed his hands of the difficulty.

Today is important though, so here I am, waiting. After some time a knock is heard from the door, and the secretary enters and tells Minato urgent news, the baby is coming, and then he's gone in a flash of yellow, and I'm alone with Saratobi again.

I breath out a sigh as I fade back into view, having been warping Space to bend light around me, as well as keeping myself slightly out of faze, rendering me invisible and invulnerable until now. Saratobi, and all the ANBU in the ceiling jump at the sound. "You might want to begin preparations. There's something big about to happen." I say, and I shadow step away. I freeze time and then teleport though the still frozen space. To those outside it just looks like I'm gone, I was there and now I'm not.

I use Time dilation to jump ahead a few hours. I don't want to interfere to much, and I don't want to see it so I skip it all, until the end. I reappear in a scorched field, with a towering Nine Tailed fox being restrained by Kushina's Chakra Chains and a Fourth Hokage, bloody and bruised and frozen mid hand seal. A young baby at their feet and a claw not a meter from there position.

"Ha!" I look onto the still frozen scene with mirth, this is where it all begins. I warp away for a moment and find a still Injured Obito Uchiha, trying to hind outside normal faze. I tap him and he disappears, converted into pure energy, with a still frozen soul. I bottle up the energy into a ball the size of a marble, and take it and the soul back to Kurama with me.

Next, I smug off the ink on Naruto's gut and bend the energy from Obito into another form, I use his soul as a binding as well and some of my chakra to tie it all together. Moment of truth. "Ten Point under Six Point, Space-Time Art Seal"

The world violently jerks as reality try's and fails to fix what I've done, you can't just delete a soul that's inside Time while outside Time yourself, that's why when you summon the Shinigami he can't just do the sealing from his plain, he is a god you know. But that's impossible, and yet I just did that. Or rather I made reality brake its own laws for me.

As Time is currently stopped from my prospective, I have plenty of it to now reset reality, I bend the laws of the universe to accept that the power that used to be Obito Uchiha is now a self replenishing binding of chakra, holding the soul of Kurama to that of Naruto. It will last as long as Naruto's life, not his will. And will only weaken with my own assistance at a later date.

My Ten-Six Seal will also function as a free chakra filter even when inactive, and will pool a chakra of its own, in case Kurama is ever removed, so Naruto won't just die.

Then, with everything said and done, I return to reality. Appearing in front of the Fourth, I place my hand on his to stop his jutsu, and I watch as the Nine Tailed Fox disappears in a flash of blue-white light. "I got him." I say with a slime as Kushina and Minato stare.

…

"What did you do!" Minato practically yells at me. Him, Saratobi and I are in the council chamber, waiting for the shinobi side to arrive. Kushina is in the hospital for severe chakra exhaustion and will probably never use chakra again, but she's alive. Naruto is with Kakashi in the Namikaze Mansion basement, with multiple security seals on every wall, the floor, ceiling and door.

"I solved the problem by making the universe solve it for me. And I saved your like in the process." I shrug, what, you think I'm going to tell them about Obito? No!

"But how did you do it! What did you even do?! Sealing doesn't just do stuff! There's always a cost!" After he got over his shock he hasn't shut up.

"What do you thing I want doing durning the attack? Sitting around, waiting? No! I was outside Time, figuring something out! I made advancements in five dimensions! It's complicated, just except that it worked!" Technically all that is true, I just didn't do it all at once.

Saratobi clears his throat as the councilors file into the room and the explanation begins. I mention a few things here and there, but in the end it is agreed that the civilians won't be told of Naruto's position as container and Minito and I are going to get credit for sealing the Kyuubi outside Time. Let the idiots in other nations figure that one out.

…

"Your kidding me. Right? This is a month early April fouls." I'm standing in the Naka Shrine, under the Uchiha compound, now a Special-Jonin and six years after the Kyuubi attack. The head of the clan and most of the elders are in the room with me and they look mad.

"No, this isn't a joke. We are going to take the village and kill Minito's brat of a son, and then the Uchiha clan is going to rise and reclaim its birth right!" I sigh, wow, the idiots are trying to make me side with them.

"No, your going to start a civil war which would cripple Kanoha's economy and probably also start a forth shinobi world war." I dead pain.

"Don't speak such nonsense! If you won't support us then we'll kill you to!" And he charges at me.

And I freeze Time, and I use a bit of lightning release to fry all their brain stems, and I unfreeze Time, and they hit the ground, well and over cooked, dead.

I sigh, "Idiots…"

…

The village got over it eventually, the civilian counselors were will and truly pissed for a few weeks, but I only killed twelve Uchiha, and they were planing a civil war, so after a while all was well again.

Itachi killed Shishu though, and got the Mangekyou and didn't kill anyone else, Obito was already pretend dead from what I did, so he didn't kill anyone ether, and Danzo had no reason to interfere, he only ever wanted what was best for the village and he got one of Shishu's eyes. He didn't get that Izanagi arm though. And when Orochimaru approached him I sealed him in a three foot cube outside Space-Time. An instant later in normal Time and all the matter that used to be Orochimaru had long since half-lifed away, heat death of the universe in an instant and all that.

Because of this, the Uchiha clan continued as a normal clan, Sasuke didn't go mad with revenge, and Danzo got to hypnotize prisoners and spy's for information, though I don't know why he would need to with all the info I give him whenever I see him.

...

Also ROOT got reinstated because I put in a good word, and Wave Nation was incorporated into The Land of Fire along with Snow and what used the be Whirling Tides. I hunted down the Akatsuki one day, and I took Madara's renningan from Nagato and destroyed it to. I moved the Getomezo back to the moon and killed off the Hyuga branch up there. And just to be safe I put the statue in a reverse time lock, so not even an instant will pass for it, in the rest of all of normal Time. I did of corse bind it to its own chakra, and because it will never die, because Kaguya is immortal, it will not even register a nanosecond in a Grayham universes. I then killed Black Zetsu the same way, though I left his bubble in a separate Space-Time all together.

I spent a few years of boredom helping the smaller nations, killing the zero tails, fixing the lay lines, contemplated changing demotions and fixing problems with my own past, and then I settled down as a Jonin, and watched as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze grew. Then one day, I was sitting in a specific ramen stand and a young boy came up to me, he knew me of corse, and I knew him, and he spoke as if for the thousandth time.

"Hay, Uncle Raven, can you tell the that story again? The one of the boy, who grew into a hokage world renowned, from nothing to everything with nothing but his endurance and friendships?"

"Sure, Naruto, after all, he was another you…"


	2. Ravendow

This chapter will explore the adventure of Raven in the world of wizarding England. There will be spoilers for the Harry Potter-verse, and This story does not claim ownership over this world or the ideas within it, the Naruto-verse is mentioned from time to time, keep up, Raven is meant as a recreation of the writer-reader though.

"Talking" 'Thinking' Normal discriptive text

…..

Hello, my name is Michael, or was it Raven? That's beside the point, I'm here to tell you a story. One night, in late July, 1981, a child is born. Of corse this child remembers a life before this one. A life of chakra and shinobi, a life of war and piece. A life much like this one will become, but different all the same.

This life is new though. In this life the boy is special, but no one else knows that yet. You see, this child once had a father and a mother, but the father died in the last war, fighting the inevitable for the second time, and the mother, the mother lost her life a week later, during child birth.

This child was left alone, and lost. No one remembered his parents, no one knew about him. This child is special though, this child is a wizard, Michael Ravendow, Raven.

…..

One week after arriving in the body of a previously dissimilar child, the letter came. You see, I can alter space-time as I see fit, what made you think I'd want to be a baby again? Twice was quite enough, thank you. No, I created a family that would work, from the shadows, they didn't exist in cannon and only survived long enough to get a body for me. The father died in his second fight with Tom, and the mother from injuries of her first.

Anyways, yes, the letter came. Of corse it came, I may be a shinobi, but I'm a wizard too. And I turned eleven today, physically atleast. The letter didn't come alone, however. Because I'm apparently a muggle born, I got a teacher as well. Professor Mcgonagall to be exact.

"So, your telling me I'm not the only special one?" I say, startling the prof.

"No, your not. But why do you thing your special?" She asks, slightly flustered.

"Oh, well, other then the being able to make things float and change form, I can change myself to, see." I say as I change my hair from its natural black to a blood red and then an AK green, before in goes jet black again. This causes professor Mcgonagall to jump, along with ms. Miller.

"You're a metamorph. That is an exceptionally rare ability, even among magical's."

"Thank you, I'm happy to be able to use it without scaring everyone around me to death, and I'd love to go to your school. Is there anything important I need to know about your culture now? Or your traditions, and educate?" I ask as I change my chakra blue eyes to a bright gold color, and the conversation begins.

…..

Today, myself, Mcgonagall and a few other soon to be students are making our way down Diagonally. The muggle born group for this year, and I'm talking with hermione. After some time, and a fair bit of screeching, we reach the bank and the prof reads the Plaque carved into the wall, aloud.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

As they continue inside, I look over to the centurion guarding the door. "How many except your challenge?" I ask him and he looks to me.

"Most would see it as a warning, rather then a challenge, but roughly six poor sods a year die trying their hand at it." He replies with a wicked smirk.

I glance at the open door, with the group having continued trough it and now waiting in a line, I smirk and look at him. "Try me." A say as I shadow step through the door. I pause time, and walk past the now useless wards, I could teleport too, but it makes no difference.

I unpause time, now inside the bank and the centurion freezes, a look of shock on his face. The other guards around the room falter for a second. I laugh under my breath and say, "I haven't found security that applies to me yet, magic or no magic. I don't want your money, though, unless your offering?" I joke.

The centurion steps away from his post and quietly pulls me into a separate room, as a teller helps professor Mcgonagall immediately, and they tell her their wards recognized me.

The centurion escorts me to the detector's office, and Ragnok has a lengthy talk with me about the nature of economy, and then he gives me a vault and 1,000,000 gallons a year and says that the goblins will always provide me with maximum service and asks me to please never teach anyone how to blatantly ignore wards.

I ask for a bag of holding and a goblin made mithril dagger and he gives them to me and I'm on my way.

…..

"Hogwarts to?" A blond boy asks me.

"Yea."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you, what house you looking for?"

"Michael Ravendow, just call me Raven though. I'd say Ravenclaw, name fits and I'm curious enough. You?"

"Slytherin, diffidently. I'd have thought you'd be Slytherin as well."

"Nah, I'm to honest for Slytherin, to cunning for Gryffindor, and I'm not loyal to anyone so Hufflepuff is out. I've always been a Raven, though. Besides, Nicholas Flannel was a Ravenclaw." I say as I change my eyes to sharingan red then back to black.

Draco starts for a second, but hides his surprise well. "To true. And I'll remember the name, half blood, would you say?" He asks nicely, because he can't make heads or tails of me. Clearly wealthy, and knows about magic. Polite enough to be pleasant company, but didn't know the name Malfoy.

"Pure, actually. Just raised muggle, I am the hair of Ravenclaw anyways, though. Both parents, in the last war, I'm neutral, anyways. Atleast until I get my baring." I say absently, picking up on the slang.

Draco looks intrigued. "I'll look into it, see you at Hogwarts." He says as his father walks in, they leave soon after, then me.

…..

The group walks into Oliver's Wand Makers next, our last stop today. Everyone but me jumped as the old man appeared, and I wait till the end to go. I wanted to be the last.

"Which is your wand arm?" He asks as he pulls out magical tapes.

"I'm ambidextrous, but I'd lean to the right if given the choice." Left arm to block, right to attack.

We go through a few sets and nothing works, all the wands I try explode and crumble to dust with less then a brushin of chakra applied. Clearly I shouldn't use pure chakra instead of magic, but I may one day have to. Better work then.

Eventually I talk again. "Is it normal for a wizard to be drawn to a wand?" I ask.

The color drains from his face and he replies. "It is vary rare, I've seen it only once before. Lead the way."

I lead Oliver and Mcgonagall through the store and to an old chest, after some convincing Oliver opens it and I remove one of the many small boxes inside, the box immediately lights up with blue wight magic and crumbles to dust.

The wand in my hand is silver in color, and looks to have lines carved into it, just swirling around and marking it from top to bottom. It feels right.

I look to Oliver and find him A chalk wight color, fear in his eyes. A quick glance tells me Mcgonagall is just as frightened, and then Oliver speaks, in a whisper.

"Triple wood, triple core, nine inches. Ebony, Ivory, and Elder wood. Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears, and unicorn blood. M-mithril stabilizer." He falters at the end and I watch Mcgonagall pail.

"To such a wand, there is no equal. Only the death stick could even compare. It will be proficient in every magical field, but its greatest are the truly neutral magiks. It will only ever have one master, though when asked, my father told me, as his father before him. Just the same as the others in this chest. 'It already knows who.'"

"Interesting." I say as I light up a silent Lumos. It's seamless and effortless, as if it is just another part of me.

The light startles my companions out of their stupor. I hear Mcgonagall mumble to me, "Magic doesn't work like that." Though her color has returned.

I nod, "Magic is Magical that way." I say as if it was obvious.

…..

The rest of the week went by like nothing and I learnt that my wand didn't let anyone but me do anything to it, it had a tendency to set them on fire, Fiendfyre, if they tried. So my wand wasn't being monitored by the ministry. I also learnt that, even though without a wand I can use the spells I remember the names of, and I have eidetic memory anyways, with my wand, if I can picture what I want done, my wand will see it done. I'm also naming my wand Smog, because it likes fire a lot and smog was a dragon in another part of the multi-verse.

Anyways, today is the day, and I'm sitting in a nondescript compartment on the Hogwarts express. Hermione comes in and asks about Trevor and I go to search with her. Then we get to Harry and I suddenly, unequivocally remember Accio, and me, hermione and Neville sit down with Harry and Ron and talk. Draco stops by at one point and I mention educate and we leave the others, bridges unburned.

…..

Draco introduces me to Blaise, Crab and Goil and we end up sitting together on a boat to the castle, or rather, they sit together and I walk on water because I can. Draco almost pissed himself, let me tell you.

We get to the great hall, and everyone else is sorted the same, but I'm called up near the start and I walk to the stool and sit down. The hat comes down on my head and the result is instantaneous.

"What the actual fuck?" I break down into hushed laughter.

'Hello, mister sorting hat. Just taking a stroll through the multi-verse. Ravenclaw please.' Worth a try.

The expression of the hat in visible to all but me, though I'd guess it's somewhere between distraught and exabberated. "Well, I've had time travel, both short and long. And I've had accidental dimension jumping to, but this is new, even for me." He speaks quietly, so only I hear him.

'You know as well as I do, I'd inslave Hufflepuff. I'd kill Gryffindor, and if you put me in Slytherin I'd reset the day and make you choose otherwise. I can only really go to Ravenclaw. Collateral damage, and all that.'

"Yes, well, you see… FINE. RAVENCLAW!" 'I hate you, you know that.'

…..

The first day went by okay, all the first years got off without classes, and I went to the chamber of secrets and killed basilisk, well, I transfigured it into a stone statue of a basilisk and teleported it into my Gringotts vault, before turning it back. The goblins will feed her weekly and she answers only to me. Did I mention I made myself a parseltongue, well I did.

I stopped by the come and go room and got Ravenclaws Diadem, and I shadow stepped into Beletrix's vault and got Hufflepuffs cut. I then proceeded to dip both in basilisk venom and watch the soul fragments die, before putting the objects in my vault and moving on.

I went to the headmasters door and knocked, and he asked me in. This is where I find myself now. "Hello, headmaster Dumbledore. There's something we need to talk about, sir." I considered not saying anything, but I can play a bit on magic, here.

"Oh, and how can I be of help, my boy?" He asks, twinkle clear in eye.

"Well, sir. I had a dream last night and I wanted to make sure I was right, tell me if I'm wrong, okay?" At his nod I continue. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..." I see him pail behind his desk, as his eyes open wide. "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..." His expression changes to fear as I continue. "And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"How do you…" He try's to ask, in a hushed tone.

"That dark lord is Voldemort, Tom Riddle. My father died after defying him twice, my mother once. The withering curse he hit my mother with left its mark on my magic, as invisible as it may be. I was born on July 31, 1981. And I most diffidently have a 'Power he knows not', though I'm not sure about that last part."

"I can honestly say I didn't know that. Though the child of the prophesy is not you, it's Harry Potter." He doesn't look like he believes himself.

"If you say so, sir. I just through you should know that I destroyed two of his six soul anchors. Ravenclaws Diadem and Hufflepuffs cup. I know of atleast four others, though I only know what two are. His diary and Slytherins locket. I have yet to find them though." I laugh under my breath at his face.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, boss." I say happily as I get up to leave, but I feel a touch in my mind. "Just know that I am no ones pawn." I speak darkly as I grab his mind with my own, I pull hard on his magic as I lay a genjutsu of fear and pain. I lash back with enough killer intent to drop a dementor, and I fire off a wandless, wordless, Expeliamus. His wand is thrown to me.

I pluck it out of the air with cold efficiency, and drop it onto his desk. "Never try that again, the next time I'll turn your magic against you as well." I say coldly, and I shadow step away.

…..

I burn through my classes with ease, and soon I find myself in the great hall, Halloween night. Quirrell comes in yelling of trolls, and the students freak out, and I sneak away.

I walk into a mostly destroyed girls bathroom, with a few hurt kids. I walk over to them, and pull out my wand, from its holster under my left arm, with my right hand. I point it at the troll, that's about to swing its club, and say clearly, "Volt."

A smell of ozone fills the room and a large blue wight light jumps between me and the troll in an instant, followed almost instantly by a deafening BANG.

True, real, actual lightning, anyone?

"What was that?" I faintly hear as the ringing dies down, I blink and see the smoldering, charred body that used to be a troll. I look over to see a flustered Mcgonagall and a frightened group of other teachers.

"Oh, I was walking by when I herd what sounded like fighting. I came to find a troll, and I decided to test my new spell on it. I consider this test a success and will add this spell to my Arsenal." I say kindly.

"T-that w-was quite t-the s-spell, Raven." Quirrell complements me.

"Wonderful work, mr. Ravendow." Dumbledore says, slightly frightened by my destructive magic.

"Exceptional." Is Snape's reply and everyone else just stares.

"Do you like it? It's an ionization of the natural magic in the air, I don't know why no one ever made a spell run off it before, i mean I only have to focus the magic, and I don't need to fuel the spell like this." At my explanation every adult in the room pails. They quickly drag me away, and some stay to look after Harry and the gang.

…..

Once we get to the headmasters office, it's just Mcgonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and me. Snape practically running though the floo. And Dumbledore and Mcgonagall sit behind the desk.

"Um, what's going on, it's just magic." I say, actually confused.

Dumbledore replies in a hushed tone. "Magiks, not magic." His fear and awe are clear in his eyes and his voice.

"I didn't know there were different magics?" I ask, the hell, I didn't know it worked like this, what is so wrong about natural magic?

The floo flares again, and Snape comes through with who look like Bones and Moody. "You called, code Obsidian, Albus?" Bones asks, more confused then anything. Moody's magical eye looks at me and he hisses in pain, before he pulls it out and puts it away.

Everyone looks at him and he replies. "Diffidently Obsidian." An Ashed look on his face.

"Excuse me, but would someone please tell me what Obsidian means?" I ask in exabberation.

Bones looks at me sadly. "No one that has lived in the past thousand years could use, or manipulate the natural magiks of the world. No one has the magical potential to do that anymore, after eons of breeding away that magic, by blending with muggle blood. Truth be told, the purest of pure bloods are only twenty or so generations old, then you hit muggle blood. The old lines die and new are born and magic is lost in between. But the magiks of legend, the ones that built Hogwarts and invented spells, the ones that moved mountains and altered time, those are what we today call the lost magiks. We simply can't do them anymore."

I hum, "With that logic, where do muggleborn's come from. Did you ever think that they existed to provide new magic for old lines, that would explain why half bloods were so strong. Or did you think they were somehow stealing your magic, and shun them away, deny your magic of any new fuel, in them."

As they look startled I continue. "Nicholas Flannel, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, and now me. Half bloods are rare in your culture, because you shun us, those that exist aren't from old lines, but new ones, the rare few that are though, are exceptions. We have the old magic to access the old magiks, and the new magic the fuel the power. I'm directly descendent from Ravenclaw, as was my father, but he may as well have been a squab. He died from a bone withering curse in minutes, an average adult wizard would last months, even if untreated. My mother was muggleborn, not the best, but new magic none the less."

I look around the room and see that they suspect where I'm going with this, and I continue. "My mothers magic used to fuel and reawaken my fathers old lines, and we get me. I may be exceptional on my own, but that's no reason for you to be so far behind. My parents were killed in the last war, and they didn't even get on that monument at the potter home, listing those, pure bloods that died. No one cared, and no one ever came for me. I grew up a muggle, though I always knew I was different. Seeing this, I think if given the choice, if you don't change, I'd rather live life a unique muggle, rather then a shunned wizard."

The horror on the faces of those present shows me I'd proven my point.

…..

After that talk, And the results of it being made public, the government was forced to start changing fast. By Christmas the answer to the problem of lost magic had been spread around most of the magical world, and after I summoned a bijuu, Matatabi specifically, the world started to believe it.

Shukaku, Matatabi and Isobuu came with me to the multi-verse, by the way. Just those three, though my first body was born with chaotic-neutral chakra, I don't use that, much.

I swiped the cloak before Harry even found it and I also spent a few minutes altering the philosopher stone. It now requires salt water to make the elixir of life, fresh water makes the new elixir of death. It should kill just about anything that drinks it.

…..

The rest of the year goes by rather quickly, Draco and Hermione become almost friends, and, because I left the stone on a pedestal, Quirrell dies at the end of the year, and Tom doesn't and he runs away. I pause time before the stone is destroyed and bond its magic to my chaotic-neutral chakra, and then leave before unpausing time. The government doesn't really change much but that do review the prisoners of Azkaban because I tell them to, everyone gets to answer two questions under truth serum, pending more. 'Are you guilty of what your in Azkaban for?' And 'are you guilty of anything that would see you in Azkaban?'. If the answer is yes to ether the first or both its good, if it's no, then its corrected. So Sirius gets free and Harry lives with him now. Also, I get my technically biological parents a plaque, it's in Obsidian, mind you, and that about sums up that.

…..

Now, time skip to the start of forth year, because after moving the basilisk, and a quick pausing of time, the diary is gone, and there's no prisoner to talk about in third year. I did however get Slytherins locket in third year, and just a week before forth I got the gaunt ring, and removed the stone from it.

The train ride is uneventful, so jump ahead farther to the first DADA lesson, I'm sitting in the front of the class, with Harry and gang and Draco and gang. I'm standing actually, because fake Moody startled me, and I know he's fake because he just blinded himself trying to look at my magic with Moody's magic sensing eye.

I pull out my wand with my right hand and my mithril dagger with my left, and I shunshin behind him as he struggles to remover the eye. I place my dagger agents his gut, and my wand to his neck and speak into his ear as blast him with killer intent. "Where is Moody, and who are you?"

My magic compels him to answer, and he grinds out. "In his quarters, crouch Jr." And the room is deadly silent.

"Arvada Kedavra." I have an unspeakable code black ranking in the ICW. Moody knows this, it means I am aloud to use whatever force I find necessary, because I can good and easily do just as much if not more anyways, and no one can stop me. It's just easier for no one to try.

I have a time turner too, and a gun, and a fire bolt and a two way port key to a foot from the vail of death, so what if I'm paranoid? All the powerful people are, on some level.

AK green lights up the room for an instant, and the not Moody falls to the floor, before morphing into a vary dead Barty Crouch Jr. I shrug, and look at the now horrified class, before speaking. "And you all said that Harry's greatest fear wasn't the killing curse, looks like you were all wrong."

Harry snaps to attention first. "You just killed him! What is wrong with you!" He's more mad at me for bringing up the Bogart incident then he is upset, or confused.

"He was Barty Crouch Jr. He's supposed to be dead anyways, and I'm aloud to use whatever magic I want according to the ICW. It's not like they can stop me, atleast not without blowing the statue of secrecy, anyways, so they just allow it. I suppose it could have been a suicidal moody, but I say if he wants to die badly enough to make me do it, I should just let him die." I pause for a second for dramatic affect. "Look on the bright side, you can all see thistles now."

…..

Dumbledore got Moody out once I told him about it after class, but I just levitated Crouch and taught the one class, first. I spent the period showing them the difference between light and dark magic, on a fundamental level.

The difference being, with light magic you choose what you pay, and magic gives what it wants, and with dark magic you choose what you get, and magic takes what it wants. The rare gray magiks are fair though, like alchemy, you pick both but you'd better not try and cheat.

Moody was pissed that I left him there for another hour, and Dumbledore was disconcerted.

…..

And then Harry was the forth competitor anyways, because Crouch had apparently already altered the triwizard cup, I was the Hogwarts champion, though, not Cedric.

….

The first task was the same for everyone else, but when it was my turn, I didn't even walk on to the field. I stood up and spoke clearly, wand aimed at the waiting dragon. "Wood release: Entrapment of Divine Roots."

As you can imagine, dark brown roots shot from the ground and wrapped up the dragon, lifting it off the ground. One smaller root lifted the fake egg over to me.

I got a perfect score, I wonder why. It's not like that was actually hard, or winding in the slightest, really.

…..

I told everyone the answer to the riddle, I'm a Ravenclaw, of corse I did, and I gave Harry some gilliweed, too.

Luna Lovegood was my hostage, atleast she was until she found herself on the top of a pillar of ice, and Isobuu scared the mirpeople a lot.

I got a full forty points for that too, Though since the first stage it was explained to me that most wizards can't summon Massive demons, and Shukaku wasn't even full size. Isobuu was though, yep, full size.

I have to summon each of them atleast once in a multi-verse, otherwise I'd forget I had them, and that would be boring. Perhaps summoning Shukaku in the library wasn't such a good idea, however.

…..

And then we come to the third stage, the maze. I have to wait the longest because I'm in first place, not that it matters, the person to reach to cup wins, I don't know why I didn't do the worst to get a head start here, oh well.

After they let me go I run for a bit, then I get an idea. "Fiendfyre." I say as I throw the cursed fire at the wall of hedges, It burns for a couple seconds and fails to do much else. "Well, okay then, you asked for it." I say as I manipulate my chakra, "Amataratsu." And again, it fails. "Huh. Well, fuck you then."

I shadow step to the cup, and appear just in time for Harry to round the corner. "Hay Harry. There is every possibility that this cup is a port key, and it will take whomever touches it first to a graveyard and Voldemort. Want to come with me?" I ask him eagerly as I see him pail. This Harry Potter never fought a Cerberus or a wrath or a basilisk or dementors, I mentally remind myself, this tournament is this Harry potters most dangerous event, even the World Cup didn't happen here, because the death eaters were all, mostly, arrested in first year, when the government reformed.

"Voldemort?" He asked me, he says the name with ease, of corse, but that's mostly because he's more afraid of me then any dark lord. I have summoned two demons in his presence, what do you expect?

I sigh. "Trust me, you'll probably be fine." I smile at him and I throw the cup into his arms, my chakra shielding me, and he's gone in a flash of light.

…..

A moment later I'm next to him, but out of faze. Invulnerable and inviable. I ignore that fight, and track down and kill nigiri instead. Once that's done, I get back in time to see the duel ending, and I pause time.

"Okay, so, I got the Diadem and the Chalice in first year, from the ROR and Gringotts, perspectively. The Journal in second year, from Lucius in Diagonally, and the Locket in third year, from the Black family home. Just before this year I got the Ring from the Gaunt home, and removed the resurrection stone then, I technically won the death stick in first year, from Dumbledore, and I stole the true cloak in first year as well. I just killed the Snake with Fiendfyre, and did so to the Ring and Journal too, the others were just soaked in basilisk venom."

I look around, Tom is bound to this plain by Harry, and Harry by Tom. "Huh, I wonder if it was really that neither could DIE while the other survived. Oh well." I unfreeze time and in one motion hit them both with a single spell. "Arvada Kadabra." And both Horcrux die at once, but both are given a second chance.

I turn around in time to see the accumulated death eaters pull their wands on me, and I pull out my mithril dagger and my mithril wand and I fight. The fight lasts a few minutes, and it goes how you would imagine a fight between twelve civilians and a jonin. Sad, and humiliating.

In the end I get board, so I put away my ward and I shroud myself in lightning chakra and my blade in wind chakra, and I go about felaying my enemy. By the time I'm done the graveyard is soaked in blood and covered in body parts, why did they even try, I will never understand.

I look up from my self musing to see Tom standing up, and I walk over to him as I pull something out, he quickly reaches for his wand but he's to late, and I throw it away from him as I get near. "Why did you have to fight fate Tom? Any muggle can tell to that a prophesy is always self fulfilling. And it's never what you first think." I pull up my arm and a loud BANG sounds throughout the clearing, Toms body drops to the ground with a thud and there is another BANG.

"Rule number one of firearms agents monsters, double-tap." The gun shots have woken Harry up so I walk to him, I force a pepper up potion down his throat and tell him 'I got him' and I drop the cup in his lap. He's gone in a flash of light, and me soon after…

…..

And everything else is pretty descriptive, Harry stays famous, and becomes a DADA teacher, no one else matters and I become an actual unspeakable, I take the death stick from Albus before he dies and then I bind the three deathly hollows, my time turner and my Mithril wand and dagger to my chaotic-neutral chakra, I would say you could call me a chaos elemental, I don't need my body, that's why I can explore the multi-verse.

Speaking of, that's what I've decided to do, I am of corse marking down where I've been, and maybe, one day someone might fine a file or ten, though they'd be vary corrupted, they'd have to use their imagination for it to work, and there'd be plenty of room to improve, oh well.

After a lifetime here I move on, and next I thing we'll see…

…..

A/N: oh god, I broke that important wall, it is just for fun though, so to bad.


	3. Raven Point

AN: This will be Raven's adventure into the multi-verse of How To Train Your Dragon. If you haven't cought on already, every cheaper is a different universe in a plain I like to call the Multi-verse. You don't nessasaraly need to read every chapter, but seeing as how I use stuff I get earlier, later on, you may become lost if you don't. I recommend any Multi-verse I've written about, and This Will Have Spoilers! Really, you should know that, but I'm warning you anyways. I enjoy sercomventing main stories, so, SPOILERS FOR BOTH MOVIES! Also, I DON'T OWN THIS, OR ANYTHING ELSE I WRIGHT ABOUT! I do own Raven, though. He's me, or you.

"Speaking" 'thinking' (dragon language) normal discriptive text.

…..

I was always different, strange things would always happen around me. My father thought I was blessed by Thor. My village thought I was cursed by Oden. I was born different, born small, and weak. So, as tradition states, I was named Hiccup.

Of corse I wasn't always Hiccup, I used to be someone else. I've lived several lives already, though I haven't told anyone here that. No, to everyone else I was just Hiccup. But, like I said, strange things always happen around me, it would storm when I was upset, though it normally stormed anyways.

Only my father could tell, only he ever saw the truth. It was like the wether was dependent on me, atleast when I was younger. Eventually I managed to control myself better, though. That, and lightning liked me, I'd been struck twice by the time I was five, and it never seemed to hurt me all that much.

But I'm getting sidetracked, my early years weren't that eventful, I lived on Berk, it snowed nine mounts of the year, and rained the other three, I was born a Viking, but after a few years it became clear I was anything but. I was, however, my fathers heir.

I was treated well enough, and I was always building something new. You see, Berk was an old village, but all the houses were new. That happens when dealing with dragons. Yes, Berk has a dragon problem, and I'm out to fix that. The villagers and the dragons have been fighting for nigh on three hundred years, and the war is going nowhere. So, I desided to stop it, to make peace.

I'd raised a Tarable Tarror once. It wasn't that hard and the village was oblivious, I think my dad and Gobber were suspicious though. I was never around on the week ends, always out in the forest, and I stopped wanting to kill dragons, too. I was almost killed once, by a Monsterus Nightmare, it ended up crushing my left foot, I lost it soon after. My dad was furious, but he got over it, he knew, I just wasn't a dragon killing Viking.

…..

My life was pretty good up until I was fifteen. Then, during one of the dragon raids, I was testing a new trap, a Bola Launcher. I always said I wouldn't kill a dragon, I didn't much mind trapping them though.

I was finishing the setup, and then I heard it, like a whistle in the sky, rising in pitch. I heard those around me yell and drop to the ground and I saw it, a streak. I shot, and it went down.

"Night Fury! Get down!" I heard again as I was thrown to the ground by my cossin.

"I did it." I whispered to myself as my world spun around me.

…..

Two days later, I found the night fury in the woods east of Raven point. I saw him tied up, and I felt bad for taking him down, as I walked up to him however, I herd him speak. Of corse he didn't know I could understand him, but I gave myself that, atleast, as well as some miner lightning release chakra, and magic, when I influenced this body, way back when.

(Just do it, kill me, I can't get away.) As I looked in to his eyes I saw fear, distain, and exeptence. I didn't like it.

(You don't need to worry. I'm not here to kill you, but some things just have to happen, and I had to shoot you down to brake you away from the queen.) At my use of Dragonese the Night Fury looks up sharply, and at my casual mention of the red death his body twitches violently.

His eyes narrow to slits and he yells at me, (How do you know about that!)

I smile at him and walk closer, I crouch in front of him as he stairs at me with his slited eyes. I cut his ropes.

In an instant I'm on the ground, held there by an angry Night Fury. (Who are you? What do you want from me!) he yells, growling at me.

(I want to understand you, and I want to kill the queen.) I answer simply, not frightened at all.

…..

After that encounter, the Night Fury moved into a cove for shelter, and kicked me out for the night. I went home late, and found my father waiting for me in my room. He told me he knew I didn't like killing dragons, but he wanted me to help Gobber run the dragon training, as an assistant teacher, of sorts.

…..

I now find myself in a large arena. Gobber is standing next to me and we are looking at the other teens from my generation. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins; Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Today is the first day of dragon training, so I don't have to do much. The teens work on defense and I help Gobber give a report at the end.

…..

(What do you want?) The Night Fury asks while glaring at me from across the cove.

I look up from my notebook, seeing that he noticed me, after ten minutes, I put the journal away and walk closer with a basket of fish on my back. (I though you might want something to eat.) I say as I reach out with a fish in my hand.

He glares at me for a second more, before shaking his head and reaching for the fish, mouth open.

"Huh. Toothless, I could have sworn you had…" He unsheaths his teach and grabs the fish from my hand as I fall back words, startled.

(Don't call me that, I hate you!) he growls at me after finnishing the fish.

(I don't see why you don't just fly away, if you don't like me.)

His glare darkens. (I can't fly away! When you shot me down you took off my left tailfin.) He says with a hiss.

I look startled. (What? Won't it grow back?) I ask as I squint in confusion.

(No! It won't! Atleast not for a long time. And by then I'll be long dead anyways, a downed dragon is a dead dragon. And I'll never fly again, thanks to you!)

That gets me thinking about the Elder-verse, my home verse. (Atleast not without help.) I say, mostly to myself.

Toothless hears me anyways.

…..

One month go's by, and in that time Toothless and I rediscover flying. With his left tailfin missing, he can't fly on his own. But with me on his back, to control a prosthetic fin I made, we can.

Back in Berk I've become something of a celebrity, I'm able to bring down any dragon, in the arena, without truly harming it, with knowledge I got from Toothless. My father, and a few dozen other Vikings are away, on a search for the dragons nest, they should be returning soon.

I've managed to keep Toothless a secret for now, but there's no way to know how long that will last. Today is special though, today is our final flight test.

We're flying on the northern end of the island, just above the water, and under some rocks, and it's going well so far. Now for some light maneuvers.

The first quick turn we make to avoid a rock pillar fails, and we run into the wall, before leveling. The second turn fails as well, and Toothless slaps me with his earfin, to get me into gear.

We pull into a steep climb, and speed toward the clouds. (That's is Toothless, that's it. The wind in my… CHEAT SHEET! Stop!) I scream as the paper I was using to understand the fake tailfin falls from its clip, on the saddle, with all the wind.

(What?) Toothless asks as he stops ascending quickly. But my momentum carries me onwards, and my safety strap unhooks from the saddle. I lift off of Toothless, and my foot leaves the control for the tailfin, and we both fall.

(Ahh! Toothless, here, you kind of have to angle yourse… Owww!) I say, as one of his wings slaps me, it takes us nearly twenty seconds to correct ourselves, and try to pull up, but by that time it's to late. We're falling fast, and when Tothless spreads his wings we are fast aproching the rock pillars below.

(Hiccup! Do something, I can't pull up!) Toothless yells at me, and, with no time to act, I drop my useless cheat sheet as move. We fly, almost on instinct and perfectly in sink, and we dodge every pillar and barrel roll out the end.

"Yes!" I say, resorting back to Norse.

Toothless, showing his enthusiasm that we didn't just die, fires off a plasma bolt, Straight into our path. "Oh, come on."

(Serves you right, for taking my tailfin.) Toothless replies, half heartedly, as he passes throught the fire, and singes me a bit.

…..

We spent the rest of that day, and the night, on an island, away from Berk. I'd stayed away from the village for a night before, no one would mind, hopefully.

I met a few Tarrors too, and Toothless got stingy with his fish at dinner, he aparentlly doesn't like to share, except with me. We got to talking about fighting with dragons or humans, and we agreed on something. Killing should always be a last resort, but Toothless said he wouldn't care if I killed a dragon, so long as I wouldn't care if he killed a human, and as long as there was no other choise.

That, and I was now showing off some magic, I'd probebly need to use it in the future, and if so, Toothless needed to know I could.

(What?) He asks me, as he looks at the small sphere of wight light in my right palm. What I'd assume is incomprehension on his face.

(It's called Lumos. It creates light.) I say kindly.

(I can see that, but how can you do that? I'm sure most humans can't.) he asks, slightly incoherent. World view shattered.

(I'm not most humans, no one but me can do this. But this isn't all I can do, look.) I say as I snuff out the light, and use a different spell. "Fiendfyre." And my hand is alight with cursed fire. Easily under control.

Toothless nearly falls over with fright.(Ahhh! What is that! Humans can not control fire! I would know if they could.)

I snicker to myself and flick my hand at a tree. The fire lunches off and burns it to nothing in an instant, before taking the form of a Tarrable Tarror and walking back to me.

As it climbs to my shoulder, Toothless stares, comprehension in the eyes, and his jaw on the ground. (Cursed Fire. My rider has cursed fire?) he asks no one in spasific, with a clearly mirthful voice.

(Yep. That and more. Though I think I'll stick with fire and lightning, this time around. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. You know.) I say as I snuff out the fire. Then, for the most part, we go to sleep.

…..

The Village has gotten along fine without me for a day, my dad got back though, and he freaked out that I was gone. When I returned in the morning, He was preparing to go look for me himself. Nothing to important happened, otherwise, but he failed to get to the nest.

…..

"Dad, I need to talk to you. It's important."

My dad looks down at me from his place at the table, at home, some understanding in his eyes. "Sure, what can I help with."

I take a deep breath. "I've been keeping a secret from you, and the village. It's vary important to me, but I've decided it's time you learned about it."

His eyes flash through several emotions, and he speaks again. "I think I have an understanding of where this is going, what would you have me do?" He asks, thinking of my Tarror, no doubt.

I smile. "Three things, one, sware you won't harm my friend, unless he try's to harm you. Two, sware you won't tell the village about him, without my consent, or try to take him away, and three, sware you won't disown me for doing this." He won't disown me. I already know that, I know him and Gobber know about Twitch, my Tarror. They don't know I know, of corse.

The hurt look he gets shows I was right, and he swares the three oaths on the gods. Then I speak again. "Okay, let's go get Gobber then, I want you both to meet Toothless."

And we get Gobber, and he takes the same oaths, and he makes a comment about my choice in name for a Tarror. I smile slyly as we enter the forest, twords Raven point.

…..

As we enter the cove a walk out into the open, and speak. "I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave your axes and swords by the enterence. Toothless isn't the most trusting friend." As they put down all their weapons save a dagger each, I talk again, not that they understand. (Toothless, come on out now, bud.)

My use of Dragonese startles my followers, and they look up sharply. Only to look into the eyes of a Night Fury, that is standing on a rock next to me.

The color leaves the faces of those present, and my father falls to his knees. "Hiccup…" He try's to say, at a loss for words.

Gobber helps him alone, slightly less scared. "That is one hell of a dragon, you got there, boy. I don't recognize him, what is he?"

I smile in return. "Oh, thank you. Toothless here is a Night Fury." I say all to casually.

The looks on their faces are priceless. (I think you broke them, hiccup.) Toothless adds as he gives me a gummy smile of his own.

…..

"Well, that went well." I say, smiling, as I look over the village from my window, Toothless setting next to me.

The last three weeks were existing. It turns out that most of the village thought I had a dragon. They were betting on what it would be, and when I'd reveal it. Milldew won a lot of money, by betting I'd have a Night Fury. I may have tipped him off, but it doesn't matter, he's a major supporter of me now, anyways.

(Vary well, and no one died.) Toothless replies with his own toothless grin.

…..

After the village saw that dragons could be tamed, most people wanted one of their own, even if just a Tarror to help quell the long cold winters. Coincidentally, the dragon raids just stopped, people thought it was a gift from the gods, and that Toothless and I were what caused it.

The teens adapted quickly, and started riding dragons too. Astrid got a Natter named Storm fly, Fishlegs got a Gronkle named Meatlug, Snotlout got a Nightmare named Hookfang, and the twins got a Zippleback, one head was Barf, and the other Belch. Eventually, everyone had dragons, and one day, I even found a rider that turned out to be my technically biological mother.

One day, I was around forty at the time, I even told Toothless the truth, the whole truth, and he agreed to come with me, when I moved on. He would become the spirit of my cursed fire, rather then having to live without me. Dragons live a lot longer then humans, you know.

But then again I'm not really human, I'm a chaos elemental. An entity with a body made entirely from energy. It is kind of like chakra, or magic. But it's different all the same, I am that power, and not the body I control, but that's off topic, maybe one day I might learn why I'm here, maybe not, who knows.

Until then though I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens next. Life is the journey, after all. Not the destination.

…..

AN: if you want to know how the queen died then read the Harry Potter books and watch the Naruto anime. I couldn't decide how to kill her, so you can decide for me, I AK'd her or used one of the Bijuu or I burned her with Amataratsu or Fiendfyre, or maybe I sealed her outside time. It's up to you, any of them would probably work, but, well, happy ending, and I don't own any of this. I do own Raven as a fictional character though.


End file.
